Hugtto! Pretty Cure
Congratulation! Hugtto! Pretty Cure was the Featured Article! We got a lot of fans! You can do anything! You can become anything! Embrace the sparkling future!! -Website's slogan! Hugtto! Pretty Cure '('Hugっと! プリキュア Hug tto! Purikyua), loosely translated "Hug It! Pretty Cure", is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will start airing in February 4 2018, succeeding KiraKira''☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' in its initial timeslot. The themes and motifs of this season include heroism, parenting, and jobs.. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 16, 2017, and was confirmed on November 29 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites Synopsis Hugtto! Pretty Cure episodes Nono Hana is an 8th grade student who wants to be a stylish and mature big sister like figure. She always puts on a lovely smile and loves to search for exciting things. One day, Hana meets a baby named Hug-tan and her guardian fairy named Harry who had fallen from the sky. At that exact moment, an evil organisation called Dark Tomorrow suddenly appeared! They're trying to forcefully take Hug-tan's Mirai Crystal! In order to protect Hug-tan, Hana wishes to do something to help her, and her wish is granted, as she gains a Mirai Crystal and transforms into Cure Yell. The world is overflowed with Tomorrow Powerer, which is the power to create a brilliant tomorrow, which is crystalized into the Mirai Crystals. If it's stolen, everyone's future will not exist. To protect Hug-tan and everyone's future, Cure Yell will do her best! Characters Pretty Cure Nono Hana (野乃はな) A 2nd year middle school student who had just transferred for the new semester. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hugtan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirit, Cure Yell (キュアエール). Yakushiji Saaya (薬師寺さあや) The kind class president from Hana's class who is gentle as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor however now she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange (キュアアンジュ). Kagayaki Homare (輝木ほまれ) A charming and mature girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Étoile (キュアエトワール). Allies Hugtan (はぐたん)A mysterious baby who fell from the sky, along with her guardian, Hariham Harry, while being chased by the Gloomy Tomorrow Company. The world overflows with the power to create tomorrow called Tomorrow Powerer however, Hugtan seems sensitive to it, even weak if the power is decreased. Her favourite things are milk and the Cures, and she ends her sentences with "hagyu~". Hariham Harry (ハリルム・ハリー)A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome boy and speaks in a kansai dialect. Gloomy Tomorrow Company Supporting Characters Items * PreHeart (プリハート) * Mirai Crystals (ミライクリスタル) * Melody Sword (メロディソード) * Pretty Cure Mirai Pad (プリキュアミライパッド) Locations Trivia Hug''tto! Pretty Cure'' is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending theme, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' Merchandise. Category:Series Category:10th Page! Category:Featured Page Category:Featured Pages Category:Animes Category:Hugtto Pretty Cure Category:HUGYU Category:Best Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Cute Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Coolest Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Best Of All Category:Pretty Cure